


I'd Do Anything For This Love, Darling

by stylinson_sluts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crazy Louis, I Don't Even Know, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, enjoy, even if it makes you seem crazy, harry mentioned with other people, he isnt actually crazy though, mostly mentions of people, prompt, really cute plot about doing anything for love, time jumps, zarry is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinson_sluts/pseuds/stylinson_sluts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt- louis is crazy and obsessed with harry. starts in high school he is an angel to harry. but secretly sabotages harrys dating life. first starts fight w. harrys best friend niall, then he gets bad boy zayn expelled when he starts dating harry. next jock liam when harry is lead in school play with him. he locks liam in a closet to miss the show. then nick. when harry gets into a college far away lou ruins that too. they finally start dating inlove and harry finds out everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Do Anything For This Love, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> I mostly went with the prompt for this. I might have changed something or added something. Not sure though. Hope you like it and its okay(:

It started simple really. It wasn't a big deal, just a simple crush. Which, yeah, we all have those. So really it shouldn't have turned to this. Louis Tomlinson was simply infatuated with Harry Styles. It basically started the first day of junior year when Louis arrived at his new school. He figured out the ropes quickly and figured out Harry just as quick. 

Harry wasn't the most popular guy in school but that only made it easier for Louis. What made it really easy is that Harry seemed to take a liking to Louis. It was fourth block, math, when Harry first started talking to Louis. 

“Okay, partner up!” the teacher called. Louis panicked just a little because he made friends but they weren't in this class. 

“Want to work together?” he heard behind him. He almost didn't turn around because behind him was Harry Styles and said boy had plenty of friends in this class. Louis figured he was just talking to someone who walked up to him. But slowly he decided to turn around and was met with the curly head boy leaning close to him and looking at him with wide green eyes. And oh, Louis could fall in love with those. But of course, Louis is so shocked that all he gets out is

“me?” But Harry laughs at that and its such a beautiful thing to hear that Louis doesn't mind that he sounded dumb. 

“Yes you, love, is that a yes?” Louis just nodded and really that's how it all started. Simple crush. It wasn't meant to turn into stalking, let alone sabotage. 

_

Now senior year and the boys are best friends. Well Louis counts Harry as his best friend but Harry has another best friend. Which great whatever, but they have been bloody “best friends” for almost a year now and Harry has yet to even make a move on Louis. Which, what the hell? Louis is getting a little antsy because everything seems to be getting in the way lately and he just doesn't know what to do. High school ends soon, Harry sent off to go to colleges miles away. Actually, oceans. Then all of these other boys and flipping human beings. Harry is his, just leave them alone. 

Louis went through every reason why Harry has yet to make a move. Maybe Harry isn't gay. But that was proved wrong when they went out to a bar and Louis caught Harry making out with some guy in the bathroom. Which ow, there goes his heart. Maybe Harry just wasn't attracted to Louis. But Louis crossed that of too because he was confident that he was a cute guy. Plus Harry always says he is cute or even beautiful. So really Louis couldn't understand why he was in this thing called friendzone. But time was ticking and he needed to get out of it, so Louis Tomlinson went to extremes - you could say.

Louis saw Eleanor and Harry coming his way. He stood at his locker and watched Harry walk El to her locker. She was a giggling mess and falling all over Harry. Grabbing his bicep and slapping his chest. It took a lot of restraint to not go over and punch her. He watched as Harry kissed her cheek and walked over. Louis slammed his locker and hurried over to Eleanor. 

“Hi!”

She smiled at him. They have been friends for a while so really he wasn't feeling to bad for what he was about to do. 

“Hey Lou!”

“Oh you seem totally excited. Why?” Louis asked. 

“Harry asked me on a date today. Going to the cafe after school then he said he has a surprise,” she cheered. And no, Louis wasn't having it. 

“Oh well I guess that's good. Sorta,” he shrugged, “see ya later!” Eleanor grabbed Louis arm, making him stop. 

“Why do you sound hesitant?” she asked. 

“Nothing, you seem happy so I will not ruin it,” he explained. Okay, this was going as planned. 

“Tell me Louis,” Eleanor whined. 

“Its just that I thought maybe he really liked you so he would do something different for you, but he is doing the same thing he does with every girl he dates. Eat at the cafe then stargaze. But don't worry too much,” he shrugged and hid his smirk. 

“I knew he dated a lot of people but I was hoping I wouldn't be just another. Thanks Lou,” she sighed and shut her locker and walked off. Louis smirked. That was easy!

At lunch Harry came and sat next to Lou, sighing. 

“What's wrong buttercup?” Louis asked, leaning on him a bit. 

“Eleanor called our date of and I have no clue why. Lately all of my dates have been canceling,” Harry explained. Okay, so maybe Louis did the same thing to all the girls, but Harry was his. 

“I'll go on a date with you mate,” Niall chuckled. Niall fucking Horan is asking to be punched really. 

“Please,” Harry whined, “I'm getting lonesome. I'll even pay for dinner, treat you proper.” 

“Lets do it mate, best mates do this for each other. I'm expecting a kiss on the first date though,” Niall winked. And really what the hell. Louis quickly got up and grabbed his bookbag, walking off. Fucking douche. Louis stomped to his locker and flung the thing open. Mumbling to himself and grabbing his books for next class. The bell rang and the halls became crowded. Louis has got to fix this. 

He watched Niall go to his locker and skipped over. 

“Call off your date with Harry,” he hissed. Niall looked down at Louis, confused. 

“Why? Its all for fun,” Niall shrugged. 

“Call it off Niall, I'm serious,” Louis gritted his teeth. Really he loved Niall, the Irish lad was funny and cute and its hard to hate him but when it has to do with Harry, Louis would do anything. 

“Its been you hasn't it? Telling all the girls to cancel on him, why would you do that Louis?”

“It wasn't me. I don't talk to half the girls he talks to,” lie. “Just call it off, him and I had plans anyways and he forgot,” lie. 

“I'm not calling it off Lou, what has gotten into you?” Niall hissed and turned to his locker. He took a minute before turning back to Louis with a wide smile on his face, “you like him! That's what it is!” 

“I do not! Just call it off Niall,” Louis exclaimed drawing some attention to him.

“Not unless you admit that you like him,” Niall giggled. And really it wasn't Louis fault. His hands had a mind of its own. So all of a sudden Louis was punching Niall and he kind of didn't feel bad. 

“Call it off,” he hissed and walked away. Its Harry, he had to do something about it. 

_

The date was called off and only upset Harry. Even though Louis hates seeing Harry sad, he was pleased with himself. Niall lied and said his mum needs him home and they could reschedule (which was a lie cuz Niall knew not to do that) And Louis only hit his jaw so it was barely any damage and Niall just blamed it on footie. But now, Louis was in deeper trouble. Not only did Harry manage to get a date but now a boyfriend. Zayn Malik. And like, really? Sure he is pretty but he is the school bad boy. He makes Harry look like a pink puffball when they are together. Not to mention Zayn is way to touchy with Harry. Its disgusting. And well, that should be him. Louis needed a plan he decided when Harry and Zayn were walking down the hallway with his arm around Harry. Something, anything.

“Where is Zayn?” Niall asked one day at lunch.

“Office,” Harry grumbled, “I like him a lot guys but I told him he can't get in trouble while we are together. That he had to take things more serious or else I'll break things off.” And there it is. Louis just had to get Zayn in trouble. 

“I have to go, see you in math Haz,” Louis explained and got up. Louis brain was fucking awesome. Ideas came to him quick and he just had to make sure everything went how he needed it to go. 

So Louis watched Zayn for the rest of the week and turns out, he doesn't need to do much because Zayn is a bad boy and likes to smoke in the bathroom on the third floor every day second block. So that friday Louis got himself out of second block, walked right down to the office and explained that he smells smoke coming from the third floor. Plan and simple as that. Zayn was expelled, Harry was crushed, but dumped him. Louis wins, again. 

That's when things started looking up. Louis convinced Harry to go out for the school play with Louis. They were doing Romeo and Juliet and the teacher was gay, so she said she would cast to boys for the main lead if it comes down to it. Which Louis can do that. He can get the main lead with Harry and really that would be a cute story to tell the children. 

“We were friends in high school but the play is what brought us together.” 

Yeah Louis liked that. So he convinced Harry and Harry got the lead as Romeo with Liam as Juliet and what? Louis had to do a double take on the list because, LIAM!? He almost fainted. Just to top it all off Liam approached Harry and Louis. 

“Hey mate, congrats on the lead. I'm lucky if I do say so myself,” Liam smiled. 

“Why?” Harry smiled. 

“Well I get to kiss you,” Liam winked. And Louis was so done with life because it is totally against him. 

_

Louis needed a plan. Obviously. But he decided it would be best if he wait it off. Every night when he got home from rehearsals he practiced Juliet’s lines. He had a plan and it was as cliche as ever. But it would work so whatever really. 

Opening night was here and Harry was a nervous mess. Louis just wanted to kiss him really and tell him he would do great but he couldn't. Mostly because it started in five minutes so he had to get the plan going. 

“Liam, Mrs. Nickle’s needs you to get something out of the closet. She said make sure the door doesn't close behind you though cuz it will lock and she doesn't have the key on her. Harry’s hat is in there,” lie. So Liam nodded and went out into the hall and into the closet. He was very careful and made sure the door stayed open while he looked but then the wind - or Louis - pushed it close and bam, Louis wins again. He heard Liam gasp and start searching for the door and banging on it. 

“Two minutes where is Liam!” He heard someone call. He skipped inside and to Harry. 

“Hi babe,” he smiled. Harry smiled down at him and wrapped his arm around Louis shoulders. It was frantic backstage as everyone looked for Liam. Really they only had to go into the hallway to find him but no one seemed to think of it. 

“Oh what are we going to do?” the teacher sighed.

“I know his lines ma’am,” Louis spoke up. Everyone looked at him and then she was nodding and rushing him to hair and makeup. 

Louis stood on stage facing Harry. The kissing scene and Louis was way to excited for this. Harry finished his line then smiled at Louis and leaned down. Okay, so Louis was way to excited because his hands flew up and grabbed Harry’s cheeks, bring him in hard and close. Louis kissed him even after the lights dimmed and the curtain closed. Louis slowly pulled away and let his hands fall. He looked away blushing and apologizing. 

“Go on a date with me,” Harry whispered. Louis looked up at him and smiled, nodding. Harry smiled and kissed Louis head before rushing off to get changed. The second act starts in ten minutes. Louis decided that since he has a date with Harry, he would give Liam a break. He quickly changed into his original clothes to play his small role. He got Liam out of the closet and convinced him that it wasn't Louis and that he still had time to play Juliet. Liam wasn't mad. Liam couldn't stay mad at people. 

_

Now Louis had it his way. The play was great and so was the date. Harry took him to the park where he danced with Louis under the lite up pavilion. Louis confessed that he has liked Harry for a long time and Harry just kissed him and chuckled. 

“Should have said it sooner, we’d be dating by now,” he had joked. Louis didn't find it funny because really, that would have been great. But now they are dating and its going great. School is at the final days - two day left - actually and Louis has never been happier. 

“You’re coming home with me today right babe?” Harry asked as he walked hand in hand with Louis. 

“Course I am,” Louis smiled. Harry gave him a kiss before they separated and went to class. So maybe it took a lot of sabotage to get him and Harry where they are now, but hopefully they will laugh about it later in life. 

~

Louis and Harry arrived at Harry’s house and as Harry walked inside he asked if Louis would go back and get the mail. Louis happily did so and started reading through it. He knows he shouldn't, but he can look at the front. He stopped when he got to the one addressed to Harry himself. It was all the way from America. Harvard College. What if he got accepted? What if Harry will leave him. He had to think fast. He quickly took the letter and stuck it in his pants. Harry couldn't leave him. Not now. He hurried inside the house and handed Harry the mail. He looked through it but sighed. 

“I still haven't gotten a single college acceptance letter,” Harry sighed. 

“They are coming from America, maybe they take longer,” lie. 

_

It was three weeks into summer and the two boys were at Louis’ house, Louis getting ready to go to the beach with Harry. 

“Love, can you get my glasses out of the top drawer,” Louis called to Harry from the bathroom. He heard Harry open the drawer and look around. He waited a minute for Harry to bring them to him. “I was hoping you would bring me them too darling,” Louis joked as he walked into his room. Harry sat at the edge of Louis’ bed, looking at a letter. 

“What the fuck is this?” Harry yelled. And shit, Louis knew he should have hid the letter from Harvard better. Harry was ripping into the envelope and reading it. 

“Why do you have this Louis?” Harry yelled as he stood. 

“Harry, I just,” Louis stuttered. 

“I was accepted but I never got this because you took it didn't you? The day I asked you to get the mail, you took it out! Why would you do that?” Harry yelled. Louis stood frozen, everything he did was coming to bite him in the ass. 

“I love you,” he told Harry because that's all he could think of. He did it all out of love. 

“Do you really? Because someone who loves someone wouldn't do this! What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you stupid! This is my future! I worked hard to get into Harvard and you ruined it! How is that love?” Louis didn't move or speak because he deserved all of this. “Everything was you wasn't it? All my dates getting canceled, Zayn, Liam. It was all you, wasn't it?” Louis just nodded. 

“Oh my god, what is wrong with you Louis!” Harry yelled again. 

“Nothing,” Louis mumbled, “nothing is wrong with me. I love you, I loved you since day one and everyone was getting in the way Harry! I had to do something!”

“No, no you didn't! If we were meant to be then it would have happened without you sabotaging my life! This is my life Louis. Forget what you did in high school, but my college? My future? How could you?” Harry asked as he sat back on the bed and started crying. Louis slid down the wall he was leaning against and brought his knees into himself. He buried his head in them as he started crying. 

“I-I don't know. I'm so sorry. I'll fix it. I'll call them and tell them I'm so syco and see if they can get you in still. I'm so sorry Harry. I-I just love you so much and it was so hard to get you and then I was losing you. I was losing you because of college and I didn't think. I didn't think. I'm so sorry, I'll fix it. I promise I'll fix it and then leave you alone. Sorry,” Louis sobbed. The room fell silent besides the boys sniffiling. 

“Its probably too late Louis, so just- just don't leave me okay? Cuz you're all I have left now, we will figure it out. Its mental, what you did, but its sweet too. I guess. I can't trust you, right now, but we will work on that,” Harry explained walking over to Louis and bending down to him. Louis looked at him, 

“I'm so sorry Haz.” Harry nodded and pulled Louis into him, 

“I know. Its- we will figure things out.” 

“I love you,” Louis mumbled into Harry’s chest. Harry sighed. 

“I love you too, you nut case,” Harry chuckled and kissed Louis’ hair. 

Sometimes you do anything for love, even if it’s crazy.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. How is it? Feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
